


Can't Help Falling In Love

by elandhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, i guess more angst than fluff but, maybe fluff but angst too, nancy loves jonathan, steve loves nancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Steve loves Nancy, and Nancy loves Jonathan. The question is...what are they supposed to do about it now?or,Nancy Wheeler's love life has never been so complicated.Fan Video set to "Can't Help Falling In Love".





	Can't Help Falling In Love

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you?

I hope you enjoy my video! I wish there was some way for these three to all be happy. That's all they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my video! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
